I Stand
by Pseudonym Powers Activate
Summary: A collection of one shots including but not limited to: Anna X Elsa (both icest and non), Anna X Kristoff and Elsa X OC. All will be femslash in some way or another. Will be sporadically updated when more is written. T Rating for now. May earn an M later.


To say I have become infatuated with Frozen is probably quite the understatement. I jumped onto the bandwagon fairly late but ended up watching it 5 times in the cinema in about a week and a half...

This is going to be a collection of one shots of varying lengths. Most will be ElsAnna (non incestuous), some will be Elsa X OC, a few might even be unrequited ElsAnna (Icest). All however will be femslash. If this outright bothers you or you believe it has the capacity to offend you... Why the heck did you click the link.

* * *

Anna was in tears. Not the elegant singular tears of the mostly unaffected, but the streams of salty water that comes from every orifice of the truly distressed. She placed her hand over her mouth in an effort to muffle some of the noise she's was making, but the red head was quite sure that it wasn't doing any good.

_My gods. _Anna thought, stunned. _How on earth can somebody be so magnificently regal. Even when in tears?! _

The reason behind Anna's torment was striding elegantly down the center isle towards her on the arm of Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliverer, and both sister's good friend, Kristoff. Gone was the shaggy blonde mop and beanie, replaced with a fairly close cropped patch of honey. Dressed in the finest the castle had to offer Kristoff looked every bit the part of the proud father. When asked, he'd agreed to give away the Queen before the question had even been finished. Though Anna couldn't find it in her to be surprised.

_He'd have agreed to be an usher if it meant being a part of this. _The affection that rushed through Anna at this thought stilled her tears for the moment and just in time. Elsa had proceeded far enough up the isle that Anna had a perfect view of her sister. The red head is pretty sure that normally, breathing is a necessity but has all but forgotten how.

Elsa's dress is such a pale blue that until you get closer you would swear that it was white. Anna can't help but be immeasurably proud of her sister in this moment. The dress was made from the finest silks and did not have any sort of sleeve. Also absent from the Ice Queens attire are her once customary gloves. _Her control has gotten amazing, if only she'd been able to get out more when we were little, none of this would have happened. But then, neither would this wedding._

Anna's eyes gained a far off gleam to them as she remembered a day, long ago, that Elsa's control had not been so stellar.

* * *

A twelve year old Anna ascended the spiral staircase leading to the princess's bedrooms on tiptoe, she'd heard the servants rushing about getting the necessary equipment to draw a bath for Elsa as she'd been playing.

_Oh no! _The tiny red head thought sadly. _Elsa only bathes in the middle of the day when she's upset. _Even though over the years the two sisters had had as many interactions as complete strangers, Anna knew things. Many things. All about her sister.

Anna's tutors thought that the girl had the attention span of a gnat but they simply did not know what, or whom, had captured her entire imagination. Whenever anyone made a passing mention of her sister, Anna's ears would prick and every facet of her being would be completely focused on the speaker. She missed Elsa so much, and could only hope that her sister would come back to her soon.

How could Anna know that at this moment her sister was ensconced in the hottest bath she could stand so that the clothes she'd accidentally frozen to her person would thaw and she could remove them. How could Anna know that Elsa would not let anyone, including her parents, come close enough to touch her, so afraid that she'd hurt someone like she had Anna. The answer was that she couldn't, but the slight red head still yearned to be close to her sister, to catch more than the sporadic glimpse of her in the halls.

Placing her hand against the pale blue door to her sisters bedroom Anna strained her ears. She imagined that she could hear the water of the bath slosh as Elsa relaxed back into the tub. _Probably reading, she seems relaxed when she's hidden behind a book._ Anna's imagination supplied the image and she could only pray that her sister had had a good day. She'd been standing there for so long that Anna's hand had started to grow cooled against the slightly chilled wood of the door but straining so hard to listen she thought nothing of this anomaly.

_There! I heard it again. What is that. _Anna's eager mind tried to interpret the slight noise she heard emanating from the room beyond. It took a few minutes for her to place it but when she did, Anna's whole body slumped morosely, her little knees buckling and hitting the rug with a dull thud. _Elsie's crying. _Sympathetic tears rolled unnoticed down Anna's cheek as she desperately wished to be able to comfort her distraught sister. Taking a deep breath Anna prepared herself to do something she had done numerous times every week.

She knocked.

Not the patterned knock that had become customary for the enthusiastic girl, but a timid, slow tap of knuckles against the wood. Anna was uncertain that she'd been heard and was bracing herself to knock again when she heard it. A hiccup and then nothing, Elsa had stopped crying and because Anna knew that she had her sisters attention for the first time in a long time she did the only thing she considered herself adept at: She started talking.

"Elsa, I don't know what's wrong but I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you, even if you don't want it or don't know it. I promise you that right now. I don't know how to help if you won't let me in, but don't despair. If I can't comfort you with hugs, I'll try with my voice. I love you Elsa. I wish you'd let me in…" The last sentence was said so quietly that Elsa couldn't hear, a small murmur Anna said to herself, unable to hold it back but unwilling to burden her sister with it.

The bath water sloshed noisily and Anna couldn't squash the hope that flared quick enough. Anna imagined that the noise was Elsa getting out to come open the door, but she didn't dare expect it. She concentrated so much that she went bright red in the face but Anna could scarcely make out the padded footsteps that brought her sister within arms reach of her, only a wooden barrier separating them.

Just as Anna prepared herself to begin talking to her sister anew, a mighty crash of thunder rattled the window behind the redhead. She fell to the floor, huddled against the cold door, hands boxed tight over her ears, whimpering much like a wounded animal backed into a corner would. All thoughts of a reconciliation were gone from her mind and the only thing running through Anna's head was _Oh god, oh gods no! Not thunder, anything but thunder! _

Huddled as she was against the door Anna was not privy to the blind panic that had taken over Elsa. The blonde elder dropped to the floor and looked desperately under the door, cursing everything that she was that she couldn't simply open the door and drag Anna over to hide in her bed together like she had when they were very small. _Anna's so scared of storms._ Elsa thought brokenly. Such was her need to distract her sister from terror that she did the only thing she thought remotely safe. She started whispering love and affection and promises of safety through the door, starting so softly Elsa could scarcely hear herself but slowly growing in volume. The noise had yet to penetrate Anna's subconscious but she jumped, frightened, when she felt something poke the back of her thigh. Completely shocked, all Anna's tears and whimpers stopped and she scooted back, finally noticing the silky soft voice that floated from under the door.

Outstretching her shaking hand, Anna lightly set her hand over the gloved fingers that were also peaking out from under the door. The voice on the other side hesitated only a brief moment before continuing her comfort, louder than before.

This was how their parents had found the pair hours later: Pressed against the door fast asleep, holding hands.

It had taken all their collective resolve to keep the two apart as they had.

If Anna was honest with herself, she would consider this to be the moment that her feelings for her sister changed into something more intimate. Her younger self wouldn't be aware of these feelings for years to come.

* * *

Kristoff clearing his throat of the lump that formed shook Anna out of her reverie. Lifting the veil and placing an affectionate kiss against Elsa's cheek, Kristoff placed the female blondes hand firmly into the crook of the love struck captain of the guards elbow. He then took his place by the Captain's side, musing silently to himself about how handsome a couple the two women made, and how distraught his girlfriend looked standing up for her sister. _She must feel like she's losing Elsa, after just managing to get her back in her life. _Nodding his head minutely to himself in resolve, Kristoff made plans to be extra attentive to the love of his life.

The ceremony was beautiful and blessedly short, Anna wasn't sure if she was going to be able to hold in her anguish for too much longer. The priest said the five words Anna dreaded. The normally feisty red head watched on in a worrying mixture of pride, elation and desolation. _They look so ecstatic. I feel horrible for being so unhappy. But she's not with me._

A sense of wonder enraptured the gathered friends and dignitaries. Unbeknown to Elsa, when her wife touched their lips together, a gentle flurry of perfect snowflakes began to fall.


End file.
